


Too Hot

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm just borrowing the characters.

The inventor of air conditioning deserved a temple! With that thought, Sharon entered the LA police station, relaxing slightly as she relished the cold air enveloping her. It was way too warm outside. In the building, it was much... hotter. So much for the cooling effect of the AC. Sharon eyed the strawberry blonde waiting in front of the elevators.

They had shared some drinks – and a bit more than that – yesterday, and Sharon wasn’t prepared to run into her like this. Instantly, memories of the evening popped up in her mind: Cath’s lips wrapped around a straw, suckling lightly, Cath’s tongue playing with the straw, licking her lips, licking Sharon’s lips, tangling with Sharon’s tongue.

Her knees became slightly weak, and she had to bite her lower lip to ensure no groan would escape her. This got even harder when the blonde spotted her, smiling, raising an eyebrow while running the tip of her tongue over her lips. Damn it, never before had Sharon met somebody who could read her so easily so fast – she didn’t think she had been obvious in her actions.

“Don’t worry, I was simply thinking the same.” Low and sultry was the tone of the voice whispering into her ear. “Too bad we can’t do anything about that right now. Meet you again tonight?”

Sharon could only nod while Catherine entered the elevator, winking at her as the doors closed between them. For a moment, she stared at the closed doors before shaking her head to regain her posture. Too bad the AC couldn’t do anything about the heat she was feeling now.

= End =


End file.
